When I look at you
by GlitterSnowQueen
Summary: When my world is falling apart, when there's no light to break up the dark that's when I, I I look at you. When the waves are flooding the shore and I can't find my way home anymore that's when I, I, I look at you. **I don't own the picture**
1. Chapter 1

When I look at you

Disclaimer: I own nothing and all Harry Potter Characters belong to the amazing person that created them. Oh wait I only own the plot=P.

Warnings: Depression, abuse

Parings: RW/HG DM/HG HP/GW RW/LB

Chapter 1: This life isn't easy

She no longer tried to tame her lion mane she calls hair. Her robes aren't perfect with no wrinkles or creases and hang off her bony frame. When Harry or Ginny tried to talk to her about it she brushed them off saying the aftermath of the War was just now starting to catch up with at her. When that excuse was as far from the truth as it could get. It seems she just couldn't keep anyone happy and it was starting to wear her down to nothing. Harry often found excuses to ditch her to 'hang out with Ginny.' Even though she knew that wasn't what he was always doing. She knew Ronald was cheating on her with Lavender Brown behind her back simple because 'she didn't love him enough to put out.', but still she acted oblivious to the looks he gave to Lavender that he used to give him.

"You were right Zabini something is bothering my favorite little mudblood." She ignored Malfoy's comment and walked onto Potions class. She really wasn't in the mood to deal him right now. Especially because she was about to let her tears fall and she certainly didn't want him seeing. Unfortunately Malfoy wasn't giving up that easily and decided to 'accompany' her to Potions. "What's wrong Granger upset that Weasel had to find someone else for on the side?" That was the final straw, the piece of straw that broke the camels back so to speak. She turned around and smacked him across his right cheek, smirking to herself when she noticed the bright red handprint adorning it. His gray eyes stormed over and she automatically knew she was in trouble but was determined not to let he fear show.

"Just leave me alone Malfoy, life sucks enough as it is. Can't you just go snog Parkinson or something?" She really wished he was doing that right now instead of harassing her. Could she not just catch a break from everyone and let a few tears out? Of course not, this was her punishment for killing others. Being trapped in a relationship with a lying, cheating jerk and being tormented by Malfoy. He seemed to consider her question before smiling at her, he actually smiled. God that was gonna haunt her nightmares until she died.

"But Granger making fun of you is so much more fun than Parkinson." She rolled her eyes and walked in the classroom. Much to her dismay Lavender was sitting in her usual seat. Harry shot her an apologetic smile before turning back to professor Slughorn. Lavender just glared and snaked an arm around her precious 'Won-Won.' Hermione found herself once again rolling her eyes at someone's behavior. Before she could do anything about it she felt herself being pulled down into a chair. She looked to her right and noticed it was Malfoy that had just saved her from making an idiot of herself. "Are you gonna stare at them the whole class Granger?" He whispered and the softness in his voice startled her, Malfoy had asked a question without being rude and hateful. She simply shook her head no and opened her Potions book.

Halfway through the class a note landed on her desk and she read it inside her book as not to get caught.

'Mione why are you sitting with the ferret?

-Ron

She felt her blood boil at the note from her so called 'boyfriend'. She looked up and saw him giving her a quizzical glare and she almost got up and told him off right then and there. She was simply sitting next to him because Lavender had claimed her seat. In all honesty she preferred sitting next to Malfoy then Ron who would constantly hound her for answers.

Because your whore took my seat.

-HG

Malfoy snickered and she knew he was reading the note over her shoulder. She rolled her eyes and passed it to Ron. Lavender's eyes flamed at being called a whore but Hermione just shrugged and put on her best innocent face. Ron's was redder than his hair and Harry was trying to suppress a chuckle, she smiled knowing he was on her side.

"Well, well Granger didn't know you used that kind of language." Malfoy's smirk was right back on his face and her heart sank. Whatever kindness had been there earlier was gone now. She sighed and went back to taking notes trying to ignore Malfoy's insistent questioning. "See you at 7 Granger." He said gathering his things and walking out. She had been in dreamland and didn't even realize class had ended. She walked up at Harry who had left Ron and Lavender behind.

"What's going on? Why is Malfoy meeting me at 7?" Harry shook his head in sadness for his best friend.

"Slughorn made you two partners for our project. Here's a paper about it." He went off to track down Ron and Lavender promising to find her later and let her know how their talk went.

At dinner she barely picked at her food and jumped when a note landed on her plate. She looked up and noticed Malfoy signaling her to read it. Cautiously she opened it and almost smiled at the words inside.

You okay Granger; you've been out of it all day. Just saying Weasley isn't worth it. You should honestly end it with him, he pretty much already has with you. Oh, meet me in the library 7 pm.

-Draco Malfoy

"Oi 'Mione who's the note from?" She rolled her eyes and Ronald's question. Did he have to know everything that went on during her day?

"A note from Ginny about girl things." She gave said redhead a look that said 'please play along.' Ginny nodded but the look she gave Hermione made her know Ginny would want answers later. "I'm not very hungry right now, I think I'm gonna take a nap before I meet my partner."

"Which remind me 'Mione, who is your partner?" She really didn't want to answer Ron's question but she knew he wouldn't give up until she answered. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes anticipating the cow he would have.

"Malfoy."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing and all Harry Potter Characters belong to the amazing person that created them. Oh wait I only own the plot=P.

Warnings: Depression, abuse

Parings: RW/HG DM/HG HP/GW RW/LB

Chapter 2: When I look at you

Hermione walked down the corridors blindly, she didn't need to meet Malfoy for another hours but she couldn't sit there anymore. Ron didn't even say anything when she told him who her partner was. He just shrugged and went back to flirting Lavender. . .Her what was wrong with her? Why did he feel the need to see Lavender too? He should respect her morals and values, if he really loved her he would wait…right? Which bring her to her original observation Ron didn't love her and quite frankly she didn't love him that much was clear to her. So the reason she stayed…if Ron didn't love her who else could possibly love her. So she stayed knowing that he didn't love her just because she didn't want to be alone. She chuckled to herself in the darkness,

"God Hermione you really are something else." She knew no one was out here so they couldn't call her crazy for talking to herself. She tensed up though hearing footsteps coming towards her. Black Italian shoes stopped right beside her, she knew who they belonged to, though she desperately wished someone else had another pair exactly like those.

"Yes Granger you are, but you seem to know that yourself so you don't need me to tell you that." She could hardly believe it Draco freaking Malfoy was sitting on the ground next to her. Holding a somewhat civil conversation without yelling or calling her mudblood. What had happened to the old Draco? Not that she was complaining about this one, it was just extremely strange. Quite frankly she didn't think her brain could handle anymore riddles today. "I saw Weasel flirting with Lavender; I figured that's why you had left." Was he actually concerned about her? Hell must be freezing over than because she actually felt somewhat better by his presence.

"I'm his girlfriend, he should be happy right?" Malfoy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. She had a feeling she didn't want to hear what he was about to say but needed to hear it. He turned to her and judged her mental state before continuing.

"Granger he's a 17 year old guy. If he doesn't get it from you, he'll get someone he can." She was right she didn't want to hear this. Somehow having Malfoy tell her the painfully obvious made this so much worse. This is something that Ginny would normally tell her to tell her how stupid her brother is. He stood and offered his hand to help her up. "Come on we have a project to work on."

They walked in a comfortable silence to the library. She took this time to really look at Malfoy. He certainly was good looking with his blonde hair and gray eyes. His personality was a lot better too; old Malfoy would laugh and make fun of her misery. Which set of alarms in her mind, was he being nice so he could set me up for something worse.

"Malfoy why are you being so nice?" His hand was on the door but he didn't open it. His eyes downcast and his lips slightly parted. Trying to figure out the best way to say what he needed to. He turned back to her and she noticed the hurt and anger in his stormy eyes. She hadn't meant to hurt or offend him in anyway.

"After the war I was determined to prove I'm not really like my father. I figured I could start with you." She looked in his eyes and saw a mirror of herself. He had done awful things like her and he wanted the same thing as her. Closure. He didn't hold her past against her so she decided not to hold his against him. He was actually decent now and it would be silly to make things bad by holding old grudges.

When she looked at him she felt an odd sense of comfort she didn't feel with Ron. Like Malfoy would do whatever it took to make sure she was okay and safe. She had to admit the thought made her heart flutter a bit. No, she had Ron (kinda) and should be thinking of anyone like that. Certainly not Malfoy, no matter how much he's changed.

"You alright Granger?" She came back to reality and noticed Malfoy was looking at her with alarm and worry in his eyes. She nodded and pushed past him into the library walking to her favorite table. Only to stop short at the sight that greeted her. Ron and Lavender were working on their Potion, sitting much to close for such. She felt the tears start to well up in her eyes and was about to turn and run when she felt a pair of strong arms stop her. "Ignore them Granger, crying won't make it go away." She was shocked at the abruptness of his answer but knew he was right. Ron took that moment to look up and he narrowed his eyes at Malfoy.

"Oi Malfoy, get your hands off my girlfriend." Malfoy raised his eyebrow at him and I knew this was gonna start something that no one wanted to finish. He took his arm and gently guided my behind him, probably foreseeing Ronald using a jinx and it hitting me instead of him.

"Which one Weasley, it seems you have two. Or maybe even more than that." Ron's face went red at being called out on his cheating. Lavender was right by his side trying to calm him down staring at Hermione the entire time. Why was she staring at me, I haven't even confronted Ron about anything!

"Can you not keep your toy under control Hermione?" Hermione's eyebrows shot up at this. Did lavender seriously have the guts to say Draco was her toy when they were in this position? Ron seemed happy with Lavender's outburst and kissed her cheek, earning a victorious smirk from said girl.

"You know what I can't believe I was stupid enough to let this go on. We're done Ronald." It slowly dawned on him that she had dumped him. To say he took it badly would be an understatement he seemed to completely forget about Lavender. He put on his best puppy dogs eyes and walked over to her. Oh the nerve of him, does he honestly think it's gonna work this time? "Nice try Ronald, go and snog Lavender. Merlin knows you won't be snagging me." I looked at Draco and smirked before walking out. I was halfway down the corridor when I heard footsteps catching up with me.

"Well, well you get more and more impressive everyday Granger."


	3. Chapter 3

When I look at you

Disclaimer: I own nothing they all belong to J.K. except my own plot.

Warnings: Depression, abuse

Chapter 3: I see the truth

She walked back to the Head's dorms; feeling like a giant weight had been lifted off her shoulders. The unbelievable factor being is that Malfoy had been the one to help her. Sure Harry and Ginny offered support but Malfoy was the one to tell her what she need to hear. He had been the one with her when she had confronted Ronald. Hermione sat down on the couch and closed her eyes sighing; so many changes were going to come her way from this. She was ready though and if she was being honest had been for a long time. She felt a pair of hands settle on her shoulders and gently squeezing them.

"You doing alright Granger?" Malfoy asked before taking a seat next to her. To her shock she found herself snuggling into his arms and burring her face in his chest. It just seemed like the natural thing to do. Maybe it's because it was, maybe Malfoy turning over a new leaf could bring about a new chapter in her life. "Granger I know I'm irrestible but honestly there's no reason to through yourself at me." She saw the playful smirk on his face and smacked him upside the head. "Again with the smacking, I think I need to find you a therapist."

"You're so full of it Malfoy." He laughed, an actual laugh not one of his cold cackles. She felt herself freeze and the sound and found herself hoping she could here it more often. He kissed the top of her head and then headed to his own room. Leaving a very confused Hermione Granger sitting all alone on the couch. Did he just kiss her forehead?

"Granger you may wanna go to bed, it's midnight." Damn, looks like Ronald took up more of her time then she wished. She still had to finish an essay for McGonagall and then brush up on Medi-Witch studies. Yes she was already preparing for University is that such a shock. She didn't get very far into her studies though because a certain blonde was occupying her thoughts. It was silly to be this hung up on him, but she felt like she would literally stop breathing if he wasn't with her. Just sitting here she felt cold and alone without the company of her counterpart.

She didn't remember her eyes closing or even falling asleep. She had though because before she knew it someone was gently shaking her awake. "Granger, did you fall asleep studying?" She could hear the amusement in Malfoy's voice so she decided to answer with a grunt and walk to the bathroom. After showering and getting dressed she walked over to the portrait where Malfoy was standing with her bag.

"Thanks for waking me up, and grabbing my bag." He smirked and held the door open for her. Catching up with her later so they could walk to the Great Hall together. Once they were at the doors she stopped suddenly, not quite sure she could go in there without making an idiot of herself. "Malfoy I...I can't go in there." He rolled his eyes and tugged on her robe sleeve attempting to get her in the Hall.

"For Merlin's sake Granger he's not gonna do anything to you." She looked at him quizzically but just shrugged and walked in with him. Ron glared at her once she sat down but didn't say anything to her. Harry was the first to speak up, and he actually seemed calm.

"Ron told Ginny and I you were dating Malfoy." She open and closed her mouth. Was she dating Malfoy? He had kissed her head, and not had a hissy fit about her snuggling into him. Then again he could have just been trying to comfort her and didn't want her to feel worse than she already did.

"I'm not quite sure I am Harry." Harry left it at that and resumed eating his eggs. Ginny looked at Malfoy then her and winked before going back to eating as well. Hermione looked up and saw that Malfoy had been watching her intently; when she caught his gaze he winked and smirked before turning back to Blaise. A note landed on her plate and she had a feeling she knew who it was from.

"Well read it 'Mione!" She rolled her eyes at Ginny's eagerness at unrolled the parchment. She smiled seeing the familiar script; huh she had never done that with Ron before.

I told you the Weasel wouldn't bother you Granger. Now eat or we're gonna have problems, I don't need Potter to think I'm the reason you're not eating.

-Draco Malfoy.

She smiled at him and tucked the note safely in the pocket of her robe making sure it wouldn't fall out. "Hermione come on we gotta get to class." She followed Ginny out the doors and to McGonagall's class. Said redhead stopped her and raised an eyebrow at her friend. "You gonna tell me what's going on between you and Malfoy?"

"I honestly don't know Gin. He's changed but he's dating Astoria remember?" She had actually forgotten about that until she brought it up. She was Astoria's replacement; he only wanted something to do with her when Astoria wasn't around. How could she be so stupid! "I need to get to class Ginny; I'll talk to you later."

Hermione took her chance and sat in between Harry and Ronald. She ignored the confused looks from Malfoy and tried to look happy to be sitting with them. It just wasn't the same though, she felt empty and hollow, not that she could let Malfoy know that.

The bell rang signaling the end of Potions. She had just walked out of the classroom when a familiar cold hand snaked out to her arm.

"You gonna tell me why you've been avoiding me Granger?' She turned around to face him, fire in her eyes. How dare he play her for a fool like Ronald had done.

"I'm not going to bed another Lavender, Malfoy." He honestly looked confused and she thought for a minute that she had her facts wrong. Regardless if she did, she started this so she had to finish it.

"Even if I haven't done anything with you Malfoy I don't need rumor going around. I've been on that side, and I don't want Astoria hurt because of something that may or may not have been there."


	4. Chapter 4

When I look at you

Disclaimer: I own nothing the characters belong to the wonderful J.K.. Oh wait I do own the plot=P which sadly I make no money off of:/

Chapter 4: When my world is falling apart

Malfoy is avoiding me as much as possible since our little conversation two days ago. He's made a habit of making sure Astoria is pretty much in our common room all hours of the day. I was glad he was happy, but in making him happy I ruined my own. Why couldn't I have just kept my mouth shut and let things play out? Oh yeah because I'm a know it all, Merlin he may not have even liked me at all, which would make what I said earlier that much more awkard. I sighed putting the bookmark in my Potions book and walking to the window opening it up for my parents owl Nyx. I took the letter and gave her a treat before sending her to wait in the owl stand.

Dearest Hermione,

Your father…your father has been killed in a car accident. I'm so sorry sweetheart. I'm sure you're wondering what happened so let me gather my wits so I can write it down. He was coming home late from the office, he had just gotten off the phone with me dicussing who would pick you up for Christmas. He didn't even see until it was too late Love. A drunk driver had swerved into his lane. He didn't…he didn't suffer. They say he died peacefully, probably didn't even have time to think about it. Always remember I love you sweetheart.

-Love you, Mum

No,no,no NO! He's not gone, this is just some God awful nightmare. I slammed my head on the desk screaming hoping I would wake up. Guess I woke Malfoy up in the process cause I felt someone grab my shoulders preventing me from hurting myself anymore. I just wanted to be alone, I clawed blindly at him but his hold never lightened up, in fact it only got tighter.

"Granger can you calmly tell me what's going on now?" He asked smoothing my hair back down. For a minute I felt the familiar warmth and comfort return. Like it had been before I said anything, his arms…they felt like my dad's. My dad. At that thought fresh tears escaped my eyes and I could tell Malfoy had no idea what to do. "Granger you've got me worried over here." But I couldn't say anything, I just tugged my knees to my chest and rocked back and forth crying.

"My dad." Was all I managed pointing at the letter. He caught the drift and scanned over it before taking me back in his arms. He placed a kiss on my forehead and helped me stand up, wiping the tear from my eyes. God why did he have to be this nice when he had a girlfriend. Couldn't he just let me be miserable for a few days?

"Come on Granger, let's get something to eat." I let him lead me out the portrait and into the Great Hall. Harry and Ginny were up in a second and at my side. Malfoy tried to move away but I grabbed his robes in a death grip silently telling him not to leave. "Potter, I promise this isn't my doing." Harry looked at me and I nodded letting him know Malfoy was telling the truth.

"Excuse me, Lavender has something she would like to announce." Figures Ronald wouldn't even be concerned that I was crying. Lavender fixed my gaze and stood up on the table that's when I noticed it. The small bump of a stomach..she was pregnant with Ronald's child. I think Harry, Ginny and Malfoy all noticed it at the same time because they all looked at me.

"Ron and I are having a baby boy. Mitchell." I started crying again, Mitchell had been my father's name. She sneered then turned to me causing everyone to look also. "pathetic granger, you lost your chance." Harry and Malfoy cross the distance in two quick steps. Malfoy swung back to punch Ron but Harry stopped him.

"Draco, mate it's not worth it." My eyebrows shot up, did he just call Malfoy his mate? Huh guess the fact that Malfoy cared put him in Harry's good book. Ginny escorted me to the Gryffindor table where everyone was staring at me, wondering why I had cried like that.

"Are you not even going to ask why Granger's crying Weasel?" Malfoy's eyes were scary looking now and he was fixing them straight on Ronald. Then he got up in his face and said in a low growl. "Her father was killed in a car accident. His name was Mitchell. You were so busy with your trash I bet you didn't even know Mitchell was his name." Ron looked at me, and held his arms out as if to hug me but I stepped away.

"Haha how long are you going to keep this up Hermione. I'm surprised Astoria hasn't slapped you silly yet. Stop trying to take other people's boyfriends!" Can she get any more stupid, little did she know Astoria was actually a friend of mine now. Said Slytherin got up from her table and made her way over to me. Wrapping an arm around my waist and glaring at Lavender.

"I wouldn't be bragging about having Weasley's child. Secondly, lay off my friend Brown." That being said she gave me one more quick hug and I ran out the doors. God I hated my life right now, why couldn't anyone just leave me alone.

"Granger." He was standing extremely close to me now and his arms had encircled my waist from behind. What was he doing! "Granger look at me." I turned around slowly to face him. Not quite sure I really wanted to though.

"Never let them bother you again. I will never let them bother you again." I needed to hear him say it, he couldn't just keep beating around the bush like this.

"Why Malfoy?" He was quiet a minute before answering me.

"I think I'm falling in love with you Granger."


	5. Chapter 5

When I look at you

A/N: First of I would like to think people that have read/followed this story it means a lot. Can I ask one tiny favor though to review? It would make my world if you did! Onto all the boring junk that comes before the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own J.K.'s characters but I must say I'm having fun with using them in my own plot. Tootles!

Chapter 5: And I know I'm not alone

Previously:

"I think I'm falling in love with you Granger."

***Story***

Whoa, whoa, whoa let's backtrack here for just a minute. Did Malfoy just say he thinks he may possibly be falling in love with me? Well this makes it harder for me to be mad at him, oh wait no it doesn't cause he's still dating Astoria. Merlin, why do I have to keep reminding myself of that, it only makes me say things I'll regret? "Astoria." Was all I mumbled before looking away from him. I didn't want to let him know how much this was hurting me that I had barely eaten in the past few days.

"Granger if you hadn't left in such a hurry you would have seen me break up with her." Oh, well I felt stupid now. I looked up and saw that he was smirking down at me. Him and his stupid Slytherin smirk. "Now can you kindly get up off the floor?" I had forgotten all about my mini tantrum and throwing myself on the cold stone floor.

"Malfoy, you can't just say you think you're falling in love with me and expect that to fix everything." He stepped closer and caressed my cheek. If someone told me last year that this would be happening I would tell them they had gone completely crazy. Yet here he was trying to make everything right for not just him but me also.

"Say yes Granger." He whispered in my ear, the words so quiet I had to strain to him them. I wanted so badly to say yes, and this time there was nothing from stopping me.

"Yes." He stared at me a minute before smiling and kissing my forehead. I sighed, things were just natural with him, they had never been this easy with Ron. With Ron it seemed as if almost every smile and laugh was forced but not with Malfoy. Hopefully my friends could see that and would support the decision I had made.

"Uh 'Mione, something you wanna tell us?" I turned around and saw Harry, Ginny, Ron and Lavender all standing behind Malfoy. I blushed and fixed my skirt and shirt before answering them.

"Um, hi. I" Apparently I wasn't getting my words out fast enough because Malfoy took my hand in his and looked daringly at Ron.

"Granger's my girlfriend." He stated staring at Ron the entire time, daring him to challenge it. Harry studied him a minute before nodded and clasping Malfoy's hand in his own shaking it. Ginny smiled and pulled a somewhat surprised Malfoy into a bone crushing hug.

"Are you serious Hermione, _Malfoy_!" Leave it to Ronald to spoil the moment. I turned on my heel and stalked towards him, Ron shrinking back with every step I took closer to him.

"Listen Ronald, you're about to have a family. So leave me and Malfoy alone, go it!" By now most of the Great Hall had gathered in the corridor and was watching the little show down. I felt and arm snake around my waist and pull me back, I was shaking with anger and I guess that had been pretty much noticeable.

"Let it go Love, he's not worth it." I smiled at Malfoy and walked back over to Harry and Ginny before turning to walk up the stairs. "Oh and Weasel, keep looking at my girlfriend's arse and we'll have a problem." I blushed, did Malfoy really have to call him out on that with me standing right there. He smirked and put an arm around my waist leading me to the Gryffindor tower. Harry and Ginny had gone on ahead so it was just the two of us.

"Did you really have to call him on it Malfoy?" He laughed at my obvious discomfort and pulled me into his arms, resting his chin on my head. I don't see how that's so funny, must be a guy thing.

"Granger you would be embarrassed by that. Take it as a compliment; he risked getting smacked by Lavender to stare at you." I blushed even deeper and smacked his chest. He raised an eyebrow at this. "Awww Granger you blush over silly things. What else would you blush about?" My jaw dropped at his suggestion and this time his laughter woke up half the portraits in the corridor.

"Draco Malfoy!" I wasn't quite sure what else to say so I topped it off with a mothering glare. He seemed to get the hint so he raised his hands in an apologetic form.

"Sorry Love but it was too good an opportunity to pass up." I just rolled my eyes and turned to the Fat Lady in the Portrait mumbling the password. "Say that a little louder Granger I didn't quite catch it." I elbowed him in the ribs before placing a kiss on his cheek. He winked and turned too walked back towards the Slytherin Common Room. "Night Granger."

"Night Malfoy."

"About time you moved on from my brother. You seemed so alone and whatnot, even before you ended things with him." I smiled at Ginny who had left her spot beside Harry on the couch to harass me. "Awww your cheeks are red you've been blushing, what'd he say?" I shook my head telling her I wasn't going to answer.

"I was never alone and will never be alone because I have Malfoy." Harry pretending to be gagging but I knew he was happy I had found some one. Ginny placed a hand over her heart and pretended to be crying.

"Aw that's was so beautiful. My little Hermione's growing up." She pinched my cheeks and I smacked her hand away.

"Night Ginny."


	6. Chapter 6

When I look at you

**A/N**: I want to thank everyone who has read this story. 191 views thanks so very, very much. Could I get a couple of reviews on this one though? I think it's pretty good but I wrote it so of course that's what I think. Oh before I forget anyone interested in being my Beta for this story and any other Dramione/Harry Potter fics I post on here? Message me if you are if not…well I guess that's what I have family for. Well on wards to the story. Oh no wait disclaimer first, sorry.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing and all characters belong to JKR I'm simply borrowing them for the rest of my story. Mostly likely any other story I write from here on out.

Chapter 6: You appear just like a dream to me

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling completely awake, refreshed and ready to handle what life may throw her way. In this case life being Ron, Lavender and RJ (Is what Lavender has decided to call her baby, LJ if the baby's a girl.) such an original name for a child. She showered and dressed quickly leaving behind an amused Harry and Ginny in her path, an annoyed Ron and Lavender sat staring after her one question on their minds. Where was she going? Harry and Ginny shared a look before bidding the couple on the couch a goodbye and going to track down Hermione and Draco.

Draco had been waiting at the entrance to the Great Hall for about 15 minutes when he saw a familiar whoosh of curly brown hair before being tackled to the ground. Chuckling he stood then offered his hand to the Gryffindor that had pounced on him. "Excited to see me Love?" He murmured in her ear smoothing down her hair. She nodded and took his hand in hers leading him through the doors. The hall grew silent as the two heads walked in holding hands. Draco looked down at her and kissed her cheek before letting go and joining his own table.

"Pretty excited to get to breakfast today 'Mione. Wouldn't have something to do with a blonde Slytherin would it?" Hermione blushed and hid her head at Ginny's comment. It wasn't as if Ginny didn't do the same the moment she saw Harry. Hermione risked looking up and automatically wished she hadn't. Said Slytherin caught her eye and looked puzzled before smirking at her causing said blush to grown brighter. "Aw little Mione's blushing, Harry l-"Ginny didn't get to finish that sentence because Hermione had literally kicked her out of her seat. A note landed on her plate atop her pancakes _was he going to send notes every morning?_ She took a breath and opened it.

Like I said Granger, you blush at the smallest things. Awww did Ginny say something about me that made you blush? Of course she did what else would she have said? That's all she can talk about; eat up Granger before I force it down your throat.

-Malfoy

She looked up at him jaw dropped, he honestly wouldn't force feed her would he? He looked at his plate then took a bite, then pointed from her plate to her. She took the message and ate a bite of biscuit even though she really wasn't that hungry, she knew Draco would have a hissyfit though if she didn't.

She was walking to Transfiguration when a familiar pair of arms found their way around her waist. Turning around in his arms Hermione was greeted with a simple kiss at her lips. She buried her head in his chest wishing she could stay there instead of Transfiguration. "Well Granger I think you're going to make Ginny's weekend tomorrow."

"Oh? Why's that Malfoy?" She couldn't remember agreeing to anything that weekend. If truth be told she was hoping to spend it with him just lounging around. That stupid smirk was back on his face and she knew she already regretted asking the question.

"Why Love the Yule ball is a week away. Unless you weren't planning on going with me." How in the heck could she have forgotten about that, she and Malfoy had spent weeks planning it.

"No I figured I'd make you go by yourself." She smiled up at him and he placed a small, tender kiss on her neck. As if he sensed her blush he chuckled into the crook of her neck pulling away. She swatted his arm and turned to head in the door but his arm stopped her.

"Now I have plenty of chance to get that blush on your face. Just then being one of them." That said he winked then started walking the opposite direction towards the Potions classroom. She stood there a minute before Ginny's high-pitched squeal brought her back from her daze.

"You and I are going dress shopping tomorrow Mrs. Malfoy." Did Ginny honestly just call her that! She whirled her head around and stopped when she heard a familiar laugh. What was he doing here he was supposed to be in Slughorns class!

"Hmmm Mrs. Hermione Malfoy I like it." She rolled her eyes at him before turning around.

"Oh get to Potions." She yelled at him before walking into McGonagall's classroom. She was entrusting Ginny to find the perfect dress that didn't make her look like a 7 year old girl or a stripper. Merlin help her tomorrow was going to be a long and dreadful day.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay well I have a beta reader now (2bethz2) so my chapters and other stories should be better. I want to thank everyone for reviewing, I know you don't have to but it means a lot. I don't think this story is going to have many more chapters 2-3 at the most. If anyone has any idea for another Dramione story please let me know. I stayed up forever last night trying to think up another one and well…it's not going to well. :'(

Disclaimer: As mentioned in the last 6 chapters I do not own the Harry Potter characters. Sadly wishing on a star doesn't always make your dreams come true. Yeah I know I'm a dream killer got over it, onto the story.

Chapter 7: Don't you know you're beautiful

6am, was it really necessary that she get up this early when the ball didn't start until 10 that night? According to Ginny beauty is not something that happens in five minutes and not even trying. So here she was taking a cold shower before the sun was even up, attempting not to fall asleep. Ginny had found her dress the night before but had forbidden Hermione from seeing it. This naturally caused alarms to go off in her head preventing her from getting much sleep.

"For God's sake you've been in there an hour. Are you almost done 'Mione?" She rolled her eyes and turned off the water. She grabbed a big white fluffy towel from the shelf and wrapped it around her walking back into her room. She was surprised Ginny hadn't woken Draco with all her insistent yelling and knocking things over. On her bed she saw her favorite pair of jeans with a plain white t-shirt and a black cami to go underneath. A pair of muggle tennis shoes were on the floor along with a pair of fuzzy black socks. Dressing quickly and pulling her honey colored locks into a ponytail she grabbed her cloak before running to the common room. Ginny gave her a look over before nodding in approval and holding the portrait open.

"Going somewhere Love?" Hermione turned around and saw a sleepy Draco at the top of the stairs rubbing his eyes. He pretty much skipped down the stairs, yes I said skipped before stopping and kissing her cheek good morning. She grumbled something non-intelligent before smacking Ginny upside the head. She knew that said redhead would end up waking him up sometime before they left. "Don't smack Ginny I woke up of my own accord." Hermione's eyebrows shot up at this, Draco normally slept in until noon most weekends. "My own accord meaning my mother's owl." She was about to ask what the owl had been about when Ginny started tugging on her arm.

"For God's sake Ginny calm down!" Both Ginny and Draco laughed at seeing her lose her temper so easily. She blushed and took her hair hoping to hide her flaming cheeks in the ponytail. Well that didn't quite work because they just laughed harder at her attempts to make it stretch around to her face. "I give up, let's go Ginny." Hermione gave Draco a kiss on the cheek before tugging her giggling red headed friend out of the dorm.

Ginny had said that she needed to look amazing, much prettier than the Yule Ball with Victor Krum. After seeing how this could have come out wrong she reassured Hermione she looked beautiful then. This ball however she needed to be dazzling, enchanting and anything else she could think of. That being said Hermione was dragged to get her hair done first. The washed and dried before curling and putting up half of it in a bun, leaving some cascading down her neck and shoulders. Her makeup was simple, a dark purple eye shadow with a little eyeliner and lip gloss. After all that was said and done Ginny dragged her to get her finger and toenails painted a dark purple that matched her eye shadow. Hermione had a feeling her dress was the same color. When they were finished it was well past 6:30 in the evening, give it to Ginny to make something like that take so long.

Ginny dragged Hermione up to the seventh year dormitory and made her sit on her bed with her eyes closed. When she opened her jaw dropped to the floor, the dress was amazing. It was a deep purple ball gown that had several layers and ended well past her feet. The first layer was light lavender and gradually got darker until the very last was almost black. It had a sweetheart neckline and the neckline was encrusted with silver and black jewels. She smiled at Ginny before pulling her into a bone crushing hug. She helped Hermione into her dress and made sure everything was perfect before setting out to ready herself.

She had insisted on Hermione doing both her hair and her make up. Ginny's hair was French braided, with the end curled and a few curls framing her face. Her eye shadow a midnight blue with blue eye liner making her eyes pop out. Her nails done with the same color blue. Hermione carefully slipped the dress over her friends head and stepped back to look at it. It was a mermaid style dress that went past her feet as well. The midsection was fitted with a swirly pattern of sequins going do the side. When Hermione dared to look at the clock she noticed it was 9:50, time to make her appearance.

Draco waited with Harry at the foot of the Gryffindor stairs; they had been talking about Quidditch that year but stopped when they noticed everyone was looking at the staircase. He thought Hermione looked even more beautiful than she did with Krum if that was even possible. He walked forward and cleared his throat before holding his arm for her to grab. "Hermione you look…well I don't have a word for it so I guess amazing will have to suffice." She smiled at him and let him lead her into the Great Hall where everyone stopped and stared at the pair. She noticed Lavender giving her a death glare and she couldn't help but laugh at her dress. It was a short bright pink cocktail dress that barely covered her butt do to her belly. Ron stared it her and didn't even notice that his now fiancée (Lavender not Hermione) gave a squeal of frustration and was headed back to the bathroom. "Seems you're just catching everyone's eye tonight Love." He whispered to her sitting down.

"That may be but I'm only interested in one person noticing me." She said putting her glass down and sitting on his lap. This earned several people to look over at them and for the whispers to start. She just smiled, nothing was going to ruin her good mood, and she was with the person she wanted to be with the most and that's all that mattered.

"Son, are you going to introduce us?" Hermione looked up to see the amused faces of both Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. They had both changed a great deal after the war just as Draco had done. They weren't completely over the prejudice mind you but they could hold a pleasant conversation with just about anyone, even Harry! He gently attempted to stand up and Hermione stood as well.

"Father, mum meet Hermione Granger." She smiled at the older couple and to her surprise they smiled back. Narcissa stared at her a moment before pulling her into a hug. Unsure of what to do Hermione hugged the older Witch back and snuck a glance at Draco who looked like he wanted to dies from embarrassment. "Don't suffocate her mother." This seemed to bring her out of the hug and she smiled once more.

"Well it's nice to see you Ms. Granger, certainly under…happier circumstances." The kindness in Lucius voice startled Hermione. She thought maybe he was trying to set her in a trap but when she looked up she saw his face showed his emotions.

"Um thank you Mr. Malfoy." The two couples chatted for awhile before they went to go check on everyone else. Draco took this opportunity to swirl her around in a dance trying to not scream at all the guys staring at her.

"Well you've met my parents and you haven't gone off running yet." He mumbled into her hair. She looked up and smiled at the blonde Slytherin. Who would've thought the Gryffindor Princess and Slytherin Prince would be dancing together at a ball?

"Is that a good thing Malfoy?" He returned he smile and kissed her lips before swirling her around again.

"That's a very good thing Granger. By the way, you look extremely beautiful on top of amazing and anything else that pops into my mind later tonight."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Again I want to thank everyone that has reviewed it's a major help. Sadly this story is coming to a close soon. Just saying this chapter is going to seem a little random but I want fun, carefree moments with Draco and Hermione. So sorry if it seems a little odd but all couple need those moments where it's like wtf where did that come from? Anyways I had a bunch of fun writing this story and I hoped you had just as much fun reading it. Bye Loves onto the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters. They're here while I finish up this story before whisking them off to do another one. Yes they tend to be a bit whinny but that's okay I'm used to it.

Chapter 8: Kaleidoscope colors

The next morning Hermione looked out her window and saw a blanket of snow covering the ground. She squealed like a little girl and dressed in warm clothes before jumping on Draco's bed. He ignored her attempts to wake him and rolled over pulling her with him. He didn't see why she was so excited about snow, it happens every year around Christmas time. It's cold, wet and make your face and skin sting when people throw it at you. Yes he much prefers his bed with Hermione in it over the cold outside covered in snow. "Please Draco, it's our last snow at Hogwarts." He tried his best to ignore the sadness and pleading in her voice but he couldn't. He wasn't as heartless as the weasel.

"Alright Love I'll get dressed and then we can go out." He laughed as she started jumping up and down excited she got her way. She rambled off something about going to make hot chocolate and he needed to hurry up and get ready. He walked to his closet and pulled out a woolen sweater and a pair of snow pants Hermione had insisted he get. Grabbed his cloak and boots before heading down to the toasty common room. He looked in the kitchen to see Hermione standing over the stove peering into a pot and he just sat there staring at her, He wouldn't mind this, waking up during the winter and seeing her making hot chocolate. Little children fussing about excited to plays in their father's personal Hell. Okay maybe it wasn't his Hell but it sure came close to it. "Hermione you do realize you're a Witch?" She blushed but nodded anyway he chuckled. She was so easy to get to blush.

"I know it just seems like there's more love in it when you make it by hand." She handed him a cup before snuggling next to him on the couch, He sighed, he would have absoutlely no problem with this as his future. He would even let her drag him into the freezing cold if that's what made her happy. He finished his and took her cup as well before grabbing her boots and bringing them over to her.

"So what's your weird fetish with snow?" He asked as the walked by the lake. Her jaw dropped and he laughed at the face she made, she looked like a fish trying to figure out how to talk. He quit though once he saw the sly grin forming on her face. Before he knew it she had thrown a large snowball at him and was running to hide behind a tree. He recovered quickly and threw one at her when she wasn't expecting it. God only know how long they acted like two year olds before falling to the ground out of breath.

"Here's what I really wanted to show you." She pointed her wand at the snow and he watched as she made patterns in it of different colors. He smiled hearing he giggle with delight. Who would've thought the bookworm could be entertained just by making pretty pictures in the snow. A blue dog, a red butterfly and a purple horse were just a few of the things she made in the drift. Before long he noticed she started shivering so he decided they had probably better get back to their dorm.

After taking their wet clothes off and drying them they were just sitting on the couch nestled under a blanket watching the fire. An owl interrupted their silence though and Draco mentally groaned. Who would even send their owl out in this weather? He opened it and recognized it as once as his fathers. He took the letter and handed the owl a cookie before walking over to the couch and reading it.

"Well what's it say Draco?" He smiled as he scanned over it for a second time. He couldn't believe that both his parents had taken to Hermione so quickly. They seemed genuinely fond of her too so that made things easier. "Draco?" This seemed to snap him out of whatever world he was in.

"Father and Mother would like us to stop by for a party tonight." Her eyebrows shot up at this. He understood why this seemed so unusual to her but he could see that both his parents were actually trying here. "Please Hermione, they really are trying. I promise it's not a trick or anything." She thought it over a minute before finally agreeing and shaking her head. Draco smiled and kissed her forehead before standing up and then holding a hand out to her. "You may want to get ready, we need to leave in an hour." He left her alone in her room wondering just what in the world she was supposed to wear.

She settled for a long red sweater with black legging and boots. She put a black belt around the middle of he sweater so it didn't look so plain. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail which she charmed to fall into loose waves. 30 minutes had passed and she was about to walk out when she heard a knock on her door and opened it. There stood Draco and he looked absolutely wonderful. He had on dark wash muggle jeans with a blue button down shirt and white muggle tennis shoes. She smiled and grabbed her wand and tucked it in her boot. "I'm ready when you are." She said hugging him, well she always though the only parents she would need to meet would be Ronald's. Guess she was wrong.

He took her hand and apparated her to his parents Manor. Once there she noticed the full living and dining room. Feeling small and vunerlable she grabbed onto Draco's hand and he held it tightly. They started looking for either Lucius or Narcissa but they didn't have to look long. They found the couple sitting in chairs talking to who Hermione assumed were Daphne and Astoria Greengrass parents. "Draco, Hermione we're so glad you came." Narcissa pulled Hermione into a hug while Lucius shook Draco's hand then they switch.

"Mother why are the Greengrasses here?" Upon hearing their name Mr. Greengrass stood and wlaked over to them. If looks could kill Draco would have been dead 5 minutes ago. Draco raised his head a little higher and gently pushed Hermione behind him. She knew just by looking at Draco that these people would hold something against her. She had no idea what though. She had been 'friends' with Astoria for only a few days. Then she figured out it was just so Draco wouldn't break up with her for not getting along with Hermione.

"You dare bring the girl that you shamed Astoria for?!" Even Hermione knew that Mr. Greengrass was way out of line. She looked over at Draco's parents and she understood. Since Draco was supposed to marry Astoria and obviously he wasn't going to this was his fight. She gave him a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder before taking a seat next to Lucius who patted her knee and told her not to worry.

"I see the way my son looks at you. He never looked at Astoria like that, or even Pansy." She smiled at Lucius and turned back to see what would happen between Draco and Astoria's father. That's when she notice Astoria by her mother trying desperately to clear the tears away before anyone saw them. Hermione's heart went out to her but she wasn't going to sacrifice her happiness again.

"Mr. Greengrass while Astoria is a wonderful girl…she's not wonderful for me. I'm sorry that I love someone else, but you need to realize that the war is over. I refuse to marry someone just because of what my parents or what anyone else may think. So I don't need your approval of who I do or don't bring to my parent's party." That being said he walked back over to where Hermione was standing and kissed her cheek. Mr. Greengrass stood there a moment but lost whatever control he had when he saw Draco kiss Hermione.

"You dare kiss a mudblood in your parents home." It wasn't Draco who punched Mr. Greengrass no matter how much he may have wanted too. Both Narcissa and Hermione had a strong hold on him keeping him in his seat. It had been Lucius that was too quick for either of them and had punched him in his jaw.

"Who my son wishes to see is none of your business. Do you really think if Narcissa and I had as big a problem of him seeing Hermione as you think then we would let them come? I'm sorry that Astoria's upset, but do you honestly think that I would have my son marry someone who's intelligence couldn't even be compared to his?' Whoa did he seriously just call his son's ex-fiancee stupid? Hermione and Narcissa both were trying to hold in a smile while Draco full on laughed and everyone's heads turned to him.

"If this had happened last year you would have." Lucius stepped closer to Mr. Greengrass who in turn walked backwards.

"Exactly, but it didn't so I'm going to ask you once. Leave my son and Hermione alone Harold." Both Draco and Hermione smiled at Lucius once he returned to his seat. Who would've thought Lucius would stand up for them, guess it shows how much war can change people.

"Father, mum before we go there's something Hermione and I want to show you." She smiled up at him and led both Narcissa and Lucius into the snow. Then she raised he wand and mad small roses bloom all over a snow filled yard. She colored the patterns in and then colored the snow green. While it wasn't a real spring yard it gave the illusion and that's all that mattered to her. She liked seeing the smile on both their faces, she was even getting used to Narcissa's random hugs. Like the one she was giving her right now.

"Thank you Hermione." She knew she was thanking her for more than just the flowers. She nodded at both of them before letting Draco apparate them back to Hogwarts.

"I think you made their night Love."

"I'm glad, just wondering. Do I have to worry about you dad hitting anyone else?" Draco laughed at her question and kissed her before walking to his own room. Taking out the silver band that had a diamond framed by small perals, Hermione's favorite. He took the chance and knocked on the door. She was pulling her covers back, he sat next to her on the bed.

"Hermione, marry me." She rambled off a bunch of letters which he assumed was a yes. He smiled and slid the ring on her finger before kissing it. Hermione smiled as she had the clock chime twelve in the background.

"Merry Christmas Draco." He layed down next to her and pulled her to him. It was a Merry Christmas.

A/N: I completely loved this chapter and I hope you all did too. Only one more left sadly:/ I'm thinking about doing one where it's maybe a couple of years after this where Draco, Hermione and their kids have a giant Christmas celebration with everyone. Whatcha think?


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This is the last chapter, I think I may cry. (Not really cause I don't cry.) I wanna thank everyone for reading it; I hope you loved it as much as me. There will be a sequel, A Christmas with the Malfoy's. Yes I know it's a cheesy title but the story won't be. So enjoy the last chapter and read the sequel!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot; yes Draco and Hermione are being whisked off to another story. Bye lovelies!

Chapter 9: Every breath that I breathe

Okay this is extremely simple. I just need to put one foot in front of the other until I reach Draco. Pssh yeah right if it's so simple why do my legs feel like they weigh 20 pounds each? Okay, deep calming breath in, out, in out….THIS IS NOT WORKING! A quick and loud knock sounded on the door scaring me causing me to fall off the little block thingy. Argh, could this day get any more difficult? I gathered my skirt on my hands and rushed to the door to get it open.

"Hermione sweetheart are you okay?" Narcissa looked at me and I could tell she was trying to hold in a laugh. I'm sure I looked close to boarder line crazy at the moment but that doesn't really matter. I blew a bang out of my face and signaled for her to come in. How do you tell the mother of your fiancée that you're scared shitless about marrying their son? "You're nervous aren't you?" I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding and nodded my head yes looking at he ground. "Ms. Granger come here and sit next to me." I sat beside her on the small couch and I knew I should probably say something.

"I'm pretty sure my lunch is gonna come up." Okay probably not what I should have said but it was so tense and formal in the room. Her laugh echoed off the walls and strangely enough helped with my fears. There's nothing to be worried about, Draco loves me and so do his parents. It would be different if Lucius and Narcissa hated me.

"All brides have that feeling. Now come, your father's waiting on you." She walked out ahead of me and told him I was ready. I gabbed onto his arm and attempted to smile. Draco was smiling and behind him I could see Harry's smile too. Yes he asked Harry to be his best man I'm still as shocked as you all are.

When the priest asked if anyone objected Mr. Greengrass stood but when everyone glared at him he sat back down. On the bright side I'm married to Draco now and I managed not to faint or throw up like I thought I would.

So yep pretty interesting little story to tell my children. And I can promise you that there will be children. What do you think; think they'll like the whole story about how their father was the biggest idiot that walked the planet? Hmmm maybe I should keep that small detail a secret, he's changed so much. I really don't think he wants people to think of him like he was before the war…especially his own kids.


End file.
